Elton John
Elton Hercules John (ur. 25 marca 1947 jako Reginald Kenneth Dwight w Londynie w dzielnicy Pinner) – brytyjski piosenkarz, kompozytor, pianista i okazjonalnie aktor. Współpracuje z tekściarzem Bernie Taupinem od 1967 r. Do tej pory są autorami 30 albumów. Elton John w swojej ponad 40 letniej karierze sprzedał ponad 300 milionów nagrań, co czyni go jednym z najbardziej uhonorowanych artystów wszech czasów. Jego singel "Something About the Way You Look Tonight"/"Candle in the Wind 1997" został sprzedany w nakładzie ponad 33 milionów kopii na całym świecie. Przebój stał się najlepiej sprzedającym singlem wszech czasów w Wielkiej Brytanii, w Singles Chart i w amerykańskim Bilboard Hot 100. Zwycięzca 6 statuetek Grammy, 4 Brit Awards, Oscara, Złotego Globu i Nagrody Tony. W 2004 roku magazyn muzyczny Rolling Stone zaklasyfikował brytyjskiego artystę na 49 miejscu na liście 100 najlepszych artystów wszech czasów. W 1992 został wprowadzony (wraz z Berniem Taupinem) do Songwriters Hall of Fame, a w 1994 do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. W 2008 John został uznany trzecim najbardziej utytułowanym artystą wszech czasów według The Billboard. W 2013 otrzymał (wraz z Berniem Taupinem) Johnny Mercer Award od Songwriters Hall of Fame. Działacz w sprawie walki przeciwko AIDS od końca lat 80. W 1992 założył Elton John AIDS Foundation – fundację pomagającą dzieciom chorym na AIDS. Dzieciństwo Reginald rozpoczął naukę gry na fortepianie w wieku 2 lat. Później grą na fortepianie zaczął urozmaicać rodzinne uroczystości, a w wieku 7 lat zaczął pobierać profesjonalne lekcje. Na zajęciach wyróżniał się swymi zdolnościami i umiejętnością komponowania melodii. W wieku 11 lat wygrał stypendium dla juniorów do Royal Academy of Music. W ciągu następnych pięciu lat, uczęszczał tam na sobotnie lekcje, gdzie grywał m.in. utwory Chopina i Bacha oraz śpiewał w akademickim chórze. W wieku 17 lat postanowił opuścić szkołę County Grammar School w Pinner i rozpocząć karierę muzyczną. Kariera muzyczna 'Początki' W wieku 15 lat Dwight został weekendowym pianistą pobliskiego pubu Northwood Hills, gdzie grał utwory country z repertuaru Jima Reevesa (He'll Have to Go), irlandzkie piosenki takie jak When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, stare pubowe szlagiery jak Roll Out the Barrel oraz własne utwory. W 1964 roku poznał wokalistę Longa Johna Baldry'ego i saksofonistę Eltona Deana (później związanego m.in. z Soft Machine) i z nimi uformował swój pierwszy zespół Bluesology. Wkrótce znudziło mu się granie muzyki soulowej w Bluesology i przez ogłoszenie prasowe wytwórni Liberty, szukającej nowych talentów, poznał Berniego Taupina, który został jego tekściarzem i jest nim do dziś jako autor tekstów niemal wszystkich piosenek Eltona Johna. 7 maja 1968 roku Reginald Kenneth Dwight oficjalnie zmienił nazwisko na Elton John (Elton po saksofoniście Eltonie Deanie, a John po Long Johnie Baldrym), a już rok później wydał pierwszy solowy album zatytułowany Empty Sky. Płyta została ciepło przyjęta przez krytyków, ale nie odniosła sukcesu komercyjnego. Natomiast kolejny album Elton John (1970) stał się wielkim hitem, tak jak i utwór Your Song, który skutecznie wypromował macierzystą płytę, która to jako pierwsza zdobyła za Oceanem tytuł złotej. Następne albumy biły rekordy popularności, zwłaszcza w USA. W połowie lat 70. artysta zaczął szokować na koncertach – zarówno strojem, jak i zachowaniem. 'Lata 70' 'Empty Sky ; Elton John' W roku 1970 brytyjski kompozytor wydał płytę nazwaną swoim własnym imieniem – Elton John. Był to pierwszy album muzyka, który został wydany w Ameryce, przez co wielu uważa go za debiut, gdyż Empty Sky nie zostało wydane za oceanem przed 1975. Płyta zawiera utwór Your Song, który okazał się przełomowym w karierze pianisty, a także pomógł mu ustabilizować karierę. W 2003 album został sklasyfikowany na 468. miejscu listy 500 albumów wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone. W 2004 album został zremasterowany na wielokanałowe Super Audio CD. Natomiast utwór "Your Song" uważany jest za jeden z najważniejszych utworów w karierze muzyka i za jedną z najbardziej znanych i najlepszych miłosnych melodii wszech czasów. Płyta znalazła się na szczytach list przebojów na całym świecie i uzyskała status złotej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 'Tumbleweed Connection' Kolejny album Eltona Johna Tumbleweed Connection wydany w 1971 roku również był notowany na listach przebojów, iż nie zawierał znaczących hitów. Płyta uzyskała status platynowej w USA. W 2003 album został sklasyfikowany na 463. miejscu listy 500 albumów wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone. 'Madman Across the Water' Czwarty studyjny album muzyka charakteryzuje się mocną lekko psychodeliczną muzyką soft rockową – Madman Across the Water (wydany w 1971 r.). "Madman Across the Water", miała początkowo być wydana na poprzednim albumie Eltona – Tumbleweed Connection. Ostatecznie nie została tam zamieszczona i posłużyła jako utwór tytułowy kolejnego albumu. Poprzednia wersja utworu (z sesji do Tumbleweed Connection) nadal jest możliwa do znalezienia, zwłaszcza na Tumbleweed Connection wersji CD. Kiedy "Madman..." został wydany na nowo w ramach kolekcji 'The Classic Years', był pierwszym, który nie zawierał żadnych utworów dodatkowych. Do największych przebojów z danej płyty należą między innymi: "Tiny Dancer" – ballada dedykowana pierwszej żonie Berniego Taupina, charakteryzująca się wpadającą w ucho przygrywką na fortepianie, kolejny przebój z płyty – Levon. Piosenka o chłopcu urodzonym w Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Elton John wraz ze swoim partnerem Davidem Furnishem dali tak na trzecie imię swojemu synowi (Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John) właśnie z powodu jego urodzenia w Boże Narodzenie. Madman Across the Water uzyskała status podwójnej złotej płyty złotem w Stanach Zjednoczonych i również była notowana na listach przebojów na całym świecie. 'Honky Château' Honky Château – piąty studyjny album brytyjskiego muzyka Eltona Johna, wydany w roku 1972. W 2003 zajął 357. miejsce na liście pięciuset największych albumów wszech czasów opublikowanej przez magazyn Rolling Stone. Album powstał w styczniu 1972 roku we Francji w miejscowościach Château d'Hérouville i w Pontoise. Wydany w Wielkiej Brytanii 19 maja 1972, a w USA tydzień później. Jest to pierwszy album od czasów debiutanckiego Empty Sky, na którym nie występują instrumenty strunowe (z wyjątkiem obecności skrzypka Jean-Luc Ponty w utworach "Mellow" i "Amy"). Płyta jest również początkiem stylu rockowego w twórczości Eltona Johna. Pierwszy utwór "Honky Cat" jest utrzymany w stylu nowoorleańskiego funky. Wspomina o artystach takich jak Dr. John i Allen Toussaint. Występuje tu czteroosobowy zespół grający na rogu. Płyta powszechnie uznana jest za jedną z lepszych płyt z całego dorobku muzycznego artysty, także dlatego, że zawiera jeden z największych hitów Brytyjczyka – "Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time)". W kolejnych latach artysta wydawał rocznie po co najmniej jednej płycie, a wszystkie dostawały status złotej płyty albo platynowej płyty i były notowane na szczyty list przebojów na całym świecie. 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' W latach 70 Elton John nagrał swój najlepszy i powszechnie najbardziej doceniany album – Goodbye Yellow Brick Road Początkowo album miał być nagrany na Jamajce, jednak ze względu na słabe warunki tam panujące, płyta została nagrana we Francji. Pierwszą piosenką nagraną do albumu jest Saturday Night (Alright For Fighting), jest to jedyna piosenka Eltona nagrana na Jamajce, nie została umieszczona na płycie, Elton wraz z zespołem musieli nagrać ją jeszcze raz. Jak powiedział potem Elton: Elton o piosence Saturday Night nagranej na Jamajce: Sounded like it had been recorded on the worst transistor radio Album zawiera takie przeboje jak: Bennie And The Jets, Candle in The Wind, Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting uznawane za swego rodzaju "wizytówki" artysty. Płyta została odnotowana na pierwszych miejscach list przebojów w Niemczech, Austrii, Kanadzie i w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 2003 album został sklasyfikowany na 91. miejscu listy 500 albumów wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone. Piosenka z tej płyty Candle in the Wind, lecz z nowym tekstem Berniego Taupina, została zaśpiewana przez Eltona Johna na pogrzebie Księżnej Diany w 1997 r. 'Lata 80 i 90' Muzyka Eltona Johna cały czas się zmieniała. W latach 70. dominował w niej fortepian i gitara. Z okresu lekkiego popowego glamour rocka pochodzi kiczowaty wizerunek artysty, z którym jest najczęściej kojarzony. Zahaczając o styl disco w końcu lat 70. i nową falę w początku osiemdziesiątych, stał się piosenkarzem zrównoważonego popu dla dorosłych. W latach 80. uległ modzie na dźwięki syntetyczne, zaczął też komponować bardziej dynamiczne piosenki jak I'm Still Standing. W latach 90. uwydatnił swój głos w balladach, z których wiele stało się przebojami. Niezmienny w jego twórczości pozostaje fortepian. Ważniejsze wydarzenia z tego okresu: *28 czerwca 1986 r. na pożegnalnym koncercie zespołu Wham! na londyńskim stadionie Wembley w Londynie Elton John wystąpił gościnnie, śpiewając z George'em Michaelem piosenkę Candle in the Wind. *20 kwietnia 1992 r. wziął udział w koncercie The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, poświęconym pamięci Freddiego Mercury'ego. Z Axlem Rose wykonał Bohemian Rhapsody i solo The Show Must Go On. *W 1992 r. został wprowadzony (wraz z Berniem Taupinem) do Songwriters Hall of Fame. *W 1994 r. został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. *W marcu 1995 roku Elton John i Tim Rice otrzymali Oscara za piosenkę Can You Feel the Love Tonight z filmu Król Lew. *W 1995 roku otrzymał nagrodę Polar Music Prize Szwedzkiej Akademii Muzycznej. *27 lutego 1996 r. w Pałacu Buckingham w Londynie odebrał Order Imperium Brytyjskiego, przyznany mu przez królową. *W 1996 roku otrzymał nagrodę Royal Academy of Music jako jedyny w historii kompozytor muzyki rozrywkowej. *Rok 1997 był dla artysty trudny ze względu na śmierć jego bliskich przyjaciół: Gianniego Versace, włoskiego projektanta mody i Księżnej Diany. Piosenka Candle in the Wind 97, zaśpiewana przez Eltona na pogrzebie Diany, została umieszczona jako singel wraz z piosenkami "Something About The Way You Look Tonight" i "You Can Make History (Young Again)". Wydana 13 września 1997 płytka stała się najszybciej sprzedającym się singlem w Wielkiej Brytanii, dzięki 650 tys. kopiom sprzedanym w Królestwie tylko pierwszego dnia i ponad 1,5 mln egzemplarzy w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia. Singel zajmował miejsce pierwsze przez pięć tygodni. W sumie został sprzedany w liczbie 4.77 milionów egzemplarzy na Wyspach, pobijając tym samym ustanowiony 13 lat wcześniej rekord singla Band Aid "Do They Know It's Christmas?" i stając się najlepiej sprzedawanym singlem w Wielkiej Brytanii. W USA oddźwięk był podobny. Był to siódmy z kolei album muzyczny w historii, który zadebiutował jako numer 1 i został sprzedany w nakładzie ponad miliona kopii w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia. Pozycję pierwszą utrzymywał przez 14 tygodni. W sumie w Stanach Zjednoczonych został sprzedany w ponad 11 milionowym nakładzie. Ten najlepiej sprzedający się singel w USA uzyskał status jedenastokrotnej platynowej płyty. To czyni "Candle In The Wind 1997" jedyną płytą w Stanach sprzedaną w ponad dziesięciomilionowym nakładzie oraz pierwszym i jedynym diamentowym singlem w dziejach. Płyta odniosła sukces w wielu innych krajach. W Kanadzie spędziła trzy lata w zestawieniu top 20, z 46 tygodniami na szczycie listy. Na całym globie sprzedano ponad 33 miliony kopii, czyniąc tym samym singel drugim najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem w historii (po White Christmas Binga Crosby'ego z 1942 r.). Obliczono, że w szczytowym momencie w ciągu sekundy na całej Ziemi sprzedawano średnio po 6 kopii płyty. Elton John, wszyscy muzycy, którzy przyczynili się do powstania tego wydawnictwa, a także kompanie płytowe zrzekły się wszelkich profitów płynących ze sprzedaży singla, przekazując całe dochody na rzecz fundacji Diana, Princess of Wales Memorial Fund. *1 stycznia 1998 r. Królowa Elżbieta II nadała Eltonowi szlachectwo za promocję kultury brytyjskiej w świecie. Uroczystość odbyła się 24 lutego. *25 lutego 1998 r. zdobył swoją piątą nagrodę Grammy w kategorii najlepszy męski wykonawca popowy za piosenkę Candle in the Wind – w jednym roku zdobył 3 najważniejsze nagrody amerykańskiego przemysłu muzycznego, pozostałe to nagroda magazynu Billboard (ang. Billboard Magazine Award) i American Music Award w kategorii najlepszy dojrzały wykonawca męski. *W 1998 r. odeszli kolejni znajomi Eltona: Tammy Wynette, Linda McCartney i Frank Sinatra. Sam Elton pokłócił się ze swoim wieloletnim menedżerem Johnem Reidem, kończąc z nim współpracę. *Również w 1998 r. Elton skomponował muzykę do dwóch musicali wytwórni Disneya, która po sukcesie ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu Król Lew zaproponowała jemu i Timowi Rice'owi stałą współpracę: do musicalowej wersji Króla Lwa (przedstawienie zdobyło 6 nagród Tony) i do musicalu Aida. Życie osobiste 'Orientacja seksualna i związki' W 1976 roku ogłosił publicznie, że jest osobą biseksualną, jednak później to odwołał i określił się jako gej. 14 lutego 1984 r. na prośbę swojej matki poślubił Niemkę Renatę Blauel, z którą po czterech latach się rozwiódł. W 1993 roku poznał 30-letniego Davida Furnisha, który wkrótce został jego partnerem. 21 grudnia 2005, po 12 latach współżycia, zawarli cywilny związek partnerski w ratuszu w Windsorze. 25 grudnia (Boże Narodzenie) 2010 anonimowa kobieta-surogatka urodziła syna, którego John wraz z partnerem adoptowali. Chłopca nazwali Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John. Jego matką chrzestną została Lady Gaga. W dziewiątą rocznicę zalegalizowania związku partnerskiego, korzystając ze zmiany brytyjskiego prawa, 21 grudnia 2014 roku Elton i David zawarli związek małżeński. 'Uzależnienia i zdrowie' Przez dość długi okres swojej kariery walczył z uzależnieniem od alkoholu, kokainy, jedzenia czy szaleństwa zakupowego, a w latach 80. również z bulimią. Bywały okresy kiedy nie brał narkotyków i zaczynał wracać do zdrowia, ale zawsze kończyło się to jednak kolejnym powrotem do nałogu i jeszcze silniejszym uzależnieniem. Po 16 latach choroby rozpoczął terapię odwykową, na tę decyzję wpłynęła śmierć Ryana White, amerykańskiego nastolatka, który zmarł na AIDS w 1990 roku (na jego pogrzebie Elton zagrał utwór Skyline Pigeon); a także jego ówczesny partner Hue, który podobnie jak Elton był alkoholikiem, narkomanem i bulimikiem. 5 stycznia 1987 r. artysta przeszedł poważną operację strun głosowych w szpitalu w Australii. Tym samym głos Eltona Johna stracił część swojego górnego rejestru, na korzyść głębszej i pełniejszej barwy. Piosenkarz był posądzany o znaczące problemy finansowe spowodowane rozrzutnością. W latach 90. Elton nawiązał przyjaźń z Michaelem Jacksonem, który w 1997 roku zadedykował mu album Blood on the Dance Floor (HIStory in the Mix), wyrażając tym samym wdzięczność za wsparcie, jakim Brytyjczyk obdarzał Jacksona podczas jego walki z uzależnieniem od środków przeciwbólowych. W lipcu 1999 roku Eltonowi wszczepiono sztuczny rozrusznik serca. 'Rezydencje' Domy gwiazdora rozsiane są po całym świecie. W Old Windsor ma 15-hektarową wiejską posiadłość Woodside z trzema jeziorami, basenem, windą i prywatnym kinem, w Londynie jego apartamenty sąsiadują z siedzibą królowej Elżbiety, jest również właścicielem luksusowych apartamentów w Atlancie, Nicei, Wenecji, posiadłości Castel Mont Alban na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu i apartamentu w hotelu Caesars Palace w Las Vegas. Mieszkanie to zostało zaprojektowane na specjalne zamówienie Eltona, który co roku gra w tym mieście kilkadziesiąt koncertów. Wystrojem wnętrz zajęła się Jane Carroll, pracująca dla największych gwiazd dekoratorka wnętrz. 'Inne' Jest ojcem chrzestnym syna Johna Lennona, Seana. Artysta jest kolekcjonerem sztuki i posiada jedną z największych prywatnych kolekcji fotografii na świecie. W 2014 roku jego imieniem, nazwano trybunę honorową na stadionie klubu Watford, któremu kibicuje od dzieciństwa. Twórczość 'Albumy studyjne' *Empty Sky (1969) *Elton John (1970) *Tumbleweed Connection (1970) *Madman Across the Water (1971) *Honky Château (1972) *Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player (1973) *Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (1973) *Caribou (1974) *Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy (1975) *Rock of the Westies (1975) *Blue Moves (1976) *A Single Man (1978) *Victim of Love (1979) *21 at 33 (1980) *The Fox (1981) *Jump Up! (1982) *Too Low for Zero (1983) *Breaking Hearts (1984) *Ice on Fire (1985) *Leather Jackets (1986) *Reg Strikes Back (1988) *Sleeping With the Past (1989) *The One (1992) *Duets (1993) *Made in England (1995) *The Big Picture (1997) *Songs from the West Coast (2001) *Peachtree Road (2004) *The Captain & the Kid (2006) *The Union z Leonem Russellem (2010) *Good Morning to the Night (Elton John vs Pnau) (2012) *The Diving Board (2013). 'Filmy' *Born to Boogie (1972) jako on sam z Marcem Bolanem i Ringo Starrem *Tommy (1975) jako Pinball Wizard *Spice World (1997) jako on sam *Tantrums and Tiaras (1997) jako on sam, autobiografia *Country Miśki US (2002) jako on sam *Tantrums and Tiaras, (2007) jako on sam. *Kingsman: Tajne służby (2015) jako on sam. 'Single' *1968 I've Been Loving You *1969 Lady Samantha, It's Me That You Need *1970 Border Song, Rock n'Roll Madonna, From Denver To L.A., Your Song *1971 Friends, Levon *1972 Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters, Rocket Man *1973 Daniel, Bennie and the Jets, Goodbye Yellow Brick Road *1974 Step Into Christmas, The Bitch Is Back *1975 Ego, Philadelphia Freedom *1976 Pinball Wizard, Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word, Don't Go Breaking My Heart (With Kiki Dee) *1978 Song For Guy, Part-time love *1979 Are You Ready for Love, Mama Can't Buy You Love *1980 Little Jeannie, Sartorial Eloquence, Dear God *1981 Nobody Wins, Just Like Belgium, Chloe *1982 Blue Eyes, Empty Garden *1983 I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues, I'm Still Standing, Kiss the Bride *1984 Sads Songs (Say So Much), Passengers, Who Wears These Shoes, In Neon *1985 Nikita, Wrap Her Up, Cry to Heaven *1986 Heartache All Over the World, Slow Rivers (z Cliffem Richardem) *1988 I Don't Wanna Go On With You Like That, Town of Plenty, A Word in Spanish *1989 Healing Hands, Sacrifice, Club at the End of the Street *1990 You Gotta Love Someone, Easier To Walk Away *1992 The One, Runaway Train (z Erikiem Claptonem), The Last Song, Simple Life *1993 True Love (z Kiki Dee), Don't Go Breaking My Heart (z Ru Paul), Ain't Nothing Like The Reali Thing (z Marcellą Detroit) *1994 Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Circle of Life *1995 Believe, Made in England, Blessed, Please *1996 You Can Make History (Young Again), Live Like Horses (z Luciano Pavarottim) *1997 Something About the Way You Look Tonight, Candle in the Wind 1997, Recover Your Soul, If the River Can Bend, *1999 Written in the Stars (z LeAnn Rimes) *2000 Someday Out of the Blue, Friends Never Say Goodbye *2001 I Want Love, This Train Don't Stop There Anymore, Original Sin *2002 Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word (z Blue), Your Song (z Alessandro Safina) *2003 Are You Ready for Love remix, The Heart of Every Girl (z filmu Mona Lisa Smile) *2004 Answer in the Sky, All That I'm Allowed *2005 Turn the Lights Out When You Leave, Ghetto Gospel (z 2Pac), Electricity *2006 The Bridge, Tinderbox, Calling It Christmas (z Joss Stone) *2010 If It Wasn't For Bad (z Leonem Russellem) *2012 Sad (z Pnau) *2013 Home Again. 'DVD' *The Very Best of Elton John (1990, 2000) *Elton John Live in Barcelona (1992, 2000) *Love Songs (1995, 2001) *Classic Albums – Elton John: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (2001) *Elton John One Night Only: The Greatest Hits Live at Madison Square Garden (2001) *Live In Australia (nagrane w 1987, 2003?) *To Russia with Elton (nagrane w 1980, 2004) *Dream Ticket (DVD) 4-Disc Box Set (2004) *Two Rooms: Celebrating the Songs of Elton John & Bernie Taupin (nagrane w 1991, 2005) *Elton 60 – Live at Madison Square Garden (2 DVD set) (2007). 'Twórczość filmowa i musicalowa' *1971 – napisał ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu Friends *1972 – wystąpił w musicalu Marca Bolana Born to Boogie *1975 – wystąpił jako Czarodziej w filmowej wersji rockowej opery Tommy Kena Russella *1994 – z Timem Ricem i Hansem Zimmerem stworzył ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu animowanego Król Lew, za którą zdobył Oscara (wraz z Timem Ricem) *1999 – również z Timem Ricem skomponował muzykę do musicalu Aida, za którą zdobyli później nagrodę Tony oraz Grammy za najlepszy musical *1999 – napisał muzykę do filmu Muza (The Muse) *2000 – skomponował piosenki do animowanego filmu Droga do El Dorado *2001 – piosenki Tiny Dancer i Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters zostały użyte w soundtracku do filmu U progu sławy *2001 – wystąpił gościnnie w jednym z odcinków serialu Will & Grace, w którym zagrał samego siebie *2001 – pojawił się jako John w animowanym filmie Bob Budowniczy w odcinku A Christmas to Remember *2003 – piosenka The Heart of Every Girl ukazała się jako utwór tytułowy w filmie Uśmiech Mony Lizy *2005 – piosenka My Father's Gun ukazała się w filmie Elizabethtown *2005 – napisał muzykę do brytyjskiego musicalu Billy Elliot *2005 – napisał muzykę do krótkometrażowego broadwayowskiego musicalu Lestat *2008 – napisał piosenkę The Drover's Ballad do filmu Australia *2011 – napisał muzykę do filmu Gnomeo and Juliet. Działalność charytatywna 13 lipca 1985 roku Elton John wystąpił na koncercie charytatywnym Live Aid zorganizowanym przez Boba Geldofa. Wraz z ponad 50 innymi gwiazdami muzyki zebrał ponad 100 milionów dolarów na rzecz ofiar głodu w Afryce. Zaangażował się w zbieranie funduszy na walkę z AIDS, na co wpływ miała wywołana tą chorobą śmierć jego przyjaciół (Ryan White i Freddie Mercury). W roku 1985 dołączył do artystów Dionne Warwick, Gladys Knight i Stevie Wonder by nagrać singel That's What Friends Are For, ze sprzedaży którego całkowity dochód przeznaczony został fundacji American Foundation for AIDS Research. W 1992 roku artysta powołał do życia Elton John AIDS Foundation, która finansuje programy ds. profilaktyki HIV/AIDS, przeciwdziała uprzedzeniom i dyskryminacji wobec ludzi dotkniętych AIDS oraz wspiera ludzi żyjących z ryzykiem zarażenia się wirusem HIV. W 2006 roku John przeznaczył jeden ze swoich dwóch czerwonych fortepianów Yamaha, na którym grał na koncertach w Las Vegas, na aukcję internetową eBay i zysk ze sprzedaży przeznaczył na fundację. 29 lipca 1993 r. sprzedał swoją kolekcję 48 000 płyt za 271 500 dolarów, które zasiliły charytatywny fundusz Terrence Higgins, pomagający chorym na AIDS. 5 lipca 2001 r. podczas charytatywnego przyjęcia w swojej posiadłości w Windsorze zebrał 1,3 miliona dolarów na walkę z AIDS. 30 września 2003 r. w domu aukcyjnym Sotheby's wystawiono na sprzedaż wyposażenie rezydencji Eltona Johna w zachodniej dzielnicy Londynu Holland Park. Sprzedano ponad 400 przedmiotów, m.in. poduszki Versacego, łóżko w stylu art déco, meble w stylu biedermeier, obrazy, za łączną sumę 2,24 miliona dolarów. Od 2004 roku muzyk corocznie otwiera sklep ze swoimi używanymi ubraniami. W styczniu 2008 r. zakupił 120 terenowych motocykli dla służb medycznym w Lesotho. Podczas wizyty piosenkarza w Maseru, stolicy Lesotho, doszło do symbolicznego przekazania motocykli. Corocznie organizuje bal charytatywny White Tie & Tiara dla sławnych osobistości. W 2007 roku na balowej aukcji wystawiony był na sprzedaż Rolls Royce Phantom drophead coupe i prace artystyczne Tracey Emin, przedmioty te sprzedano za kwotę 800 000 funtów, a całkowita suma zebrana podczas imprezy wyniosła 4 600 000 funtów. 27 czerwca 2008 r. odbył się on po raz dziesiąty. W grudniu 2008 r. muzyk przekazał dwóm szpitalom 1000 biletów na swój koncert, władze placówek sprzedały wejściówki za symboliczne sumy, zaś zyski przekazały na cele charytatywne. Działalność na rzecz osób LGBT W 2015 piosenkarz zaapelował do władz Ukrainy o zmiany dotyczące praw człowieka w tym osób LGBT, wyraził także chęć rozmów z Władimirem Putinem o konieczności poprawy sytuacji gejów w Rosji. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja czwarta' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja siódma' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dziewiąta (gościnnie)' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dwunasta' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Paweł Tucholski *Michał Kwiatkowski *Sławomir Zapała *Kacper Kuszewski *Łukasz Zagrobelny Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji